Computer networking broadly refers to the data communication system resulting from linking two or more computing systems. Networking allows those who can access the network to share programs, data, network resources, database information, and to facilitate other functions such as e-mail and invoicing. The need for immediate access to information has fueled the pursuit of more sophisticated networks and network applications to conveniently and efficiently communicate information.
Due to its vast reach, the global web of interconnected computers and computer networks referred to as the Internet has proved to be an invaluable tool in satisfying the need for on-demand information. The Internet is used as a business and personal tool to facilitate global e-mail, remote data access, research, etc. Its ability to deliver multimedia content has also established the Internet as an entertainment tool for playing games, delivering stream content such as video, audio and MP3, and the like.
Gaining access to the information available on the Internet conventionally required a hardware connection to the Internet. While the Internet allows users to access information via any computer or terminal connected to the Internet, the need for a hardware connection established an undesirable physical limitation to Internet information access—a particular impediment to users that spend a substantial amount of time on the move. As users become more dependent on information and services provided via the Internet, an integration of the Internet and the wireless domain becomes increasingly important.
Mobile networks, such as GSM, IS-136, IS-95, PDC, etc., have traditionally been used in connection with mobile telephone communication. These sophisticated mobile networks made possible another aspect of communication convenience, by allowing mobile telephone users to communicate with other mobile users and with landline telephony systems. However, the need still existed to integrate information networks, such as intranets and the Internet, with the portability and convenience of mobile devices. This need gave rise to efforts to integrate the Internet and other networks with wireless network platforms.
The most sophisticated mobile networks enable an access to the Internet. However, the access and a transfer of data information from the Internet via mobile networks platform to the mobile have limited data transfer rate. Moreover, the transfer of the data is expensive via the mobile domain. The need to provide faster and cheaper communication channel to wireless domain still exists.
In view of various inherent limitations of mobile devices and existing network platforms, and the need to provide access to the wealth of data information available on existing network platforms, it would be desirable to avoid these and other problems associated with prior art systems. A need exists in the communications industry for an apparatus and a manner for obtaining data information via wireless devices from other networks, while increasing flexibility and user convenience. The present invention provides a solution to the aforementioned and other shortcomings of the prior art, while offering additional advantages over the prior art.